História da Magia
by dark-princess-sf
Summary: Primeira vez que Hermione se distrai durante uma aula ainda por cima de História da Magia...o motivo? o mais comum ultimamente.......sou pessima em sumarios.........


Como sempre tenho q agradecer ao Bruno por editar a fic pra mim!!

Disclaimer: num so dona d nd!!J.K.Rowling é proprietaria de tudo e meu sonho eh um dia ser dona do todo lindo maravilhoso Ron Weasley.....c bem q se fosse o Bill eu num teria nenhuma objeção.....hehehehe...

Espero que gostem....criticas construtivas saum otimas p. construção de carater....e reviews eh o que me mantém viva pensando e escrevendo sobre Harry Potter...

* * *

História da Magia.

Era uma segunda-feira de manhã, os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória estavam no meio de sua primeira aula do dia, História da Magia.

Como de costume a maioria dos alunos estava em torpor, era difícil prestar atenção nas palavras do professor Binns, o único fantasma que ainda lecionava, por mais de dez minutos.

A única que havia vestígios de ainda estar prestando atenção era Hemione Granger, apesar de não desviar os olhos do pergaminho em que escrevia, quase que mecanicamente.

Hermione, a bruxa mais inteligente que Hogwarts viu em séculos, suportava o rosto em sua mão esquerda e escrevia com a direita enquanto seus olhos escaneavam suas anotações checando se estavam corretas. E, foi ai que percebeu que, no último centímetro do pergaminho havia uma frase escrita.

_Amor que não se pode ter é o que dura por mais tempo, machuca mais profundamente e sente-se mais forte._

Hermione não se lembrava de ter escrito tal frase, mas a letra era, sem dúvida, sua. Provavelmente a ouvira ou lera em algum lugar, e registrou-a no primeiro pedaço de papel que havia por perto para não esquecer.

_"É, deve ser isso",_ pensou.

Parou um pouco de escrever e leu a frase mais atentamente.

Levantou os olhos do pergaminho, esquecendo a aula e tudo o que o professor Binns estava falando, e focalizou um de seus melhores amigos, Ron.

Ron, que, após o choque inicial, Hermione percebeu estar escrevendo alguma coisa e não dormindo ou completamente entediado como em todas as outras aulas de História da Magia.

Ele, que estava sentado ao seu lado escrevendo provavelmente um bilhete para Harry ou uma carta, pois, em hipótese alguma ele iria prestar atenção nessa aula.

Ron, que não fazia idéia de seu amor por ele, seu melhor amigo.

Amor... Foi isso que chamou sua atenção para a frase, foi isso que a fez anota-la e foi isso que a fez parar de prestar atenção na aula.

No imo de sua alma e de seu coração, Hermione sabia que só havia escrito a frase pois esta se aplica perfeitamente ao seu caso.

Ron era seu melhor amigo, apesar de todas as brigas, nunca poderia amá-la, ela sabia disso, além do mais o que ele iria querer com uma garota como ela, uma sabe-tudo em suas próprias palavras, quando ele podia ter qualquer garota de Hogwarts?

Hermione descobriu seu amor por Ron no terceiro ano e desde então o vem suprimindo. Ron não sabia, mas suas brigas a machucavam cada vez mais, mas ainda assim ela o ama sem entender o como nem o porque.

Nos outros anos havia sido fácil esconder, fingir que nada estava acontecendo, mas este ano as coisas estavam ficando fora de controle. Toda vez que via Ron, conversando apenas, com outra garota, ficava brava e recusava-se a conversar com ele, mas, acima de tudo, sentia-se traída (apesar de ser apenas sua amiga ), mas o amor ainda persistia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém tocando levemente sua mão direita que, só agora percebeu, estava apoiada no pergaminho, segurando a pena, imóvel. Era Ron.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso malicioso, ela corou, e ele acrescentou algo ao que estava escrevendo anteriormente antes de dobrar o pergaminho e entregá-lo a ela.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar confuso e abriu o bilhete.

_"Mione,_

_Desculpe interrompe-la nesta aula, oh, tão importante, mas preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Não sei como falar isso então é melhor ir direto ao ponto, só não fique brava comigo._

_Mione__, tudo é justo no amor e na guerra?_

_Não precisa responder agora se quiser._

_Ron_

_P.S.__ Parece-me que a aula não é tão importante assim não? Tendo em vista que não te interrompi. Ah sim, tudo o que eu fizer será baseado em sua resposta, por isso não me culpe._

Hermione paralisou, não era possível que ele estava querendo dizer o que ela estava pensando que ele queria dizer. _"Só responda Hermione, apenas responda logicamente."_

Decidida pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, respondeu e passou para Ron.

_"Ron,_

_Primeiro: esta aula é importante sim! Não importa o que você ou o resto da classe pense._

_Segundo: você, sim, me interrompeu, tendo em vista que eu estava analisando uma de minhas anotações, que obviamente você vai precisar para estudar para os testes depois._

_Terceiro: as conseqüências de suas ações são completamente suas, portanto você será culpado de seus atos._

_Agora pare de ler isso e presta atenção na aula, ou pelo menos tente._

_Mione_

_P.S.__ A resposta para sua pergunta é sim, tudo é justo no amor e na guerra."_

Menos de um minuto após ter entregue o bilhete para Ron, Hermione ouviu um "ótimo" e uma cadeira sendo arrastada, olhou para o lado e constatou que Ron estava de pé.

- Algum problema senhor Weasley? – O professor perguntou ao ver que um de seus alunos havia se levantado.

- Nenhum professor, só preciso ter uma conversinha com Hermione lá fora, poderia nos dar dez minutos?

- Como se trata da senhorita Granger deixarei, tenho certeza que ela está prestando atenção e depois, se o senhor precisar, ela poderá explicar-lhe a matéria.

- Obrigado professor. – Ron disse indicando a porta a Hermione, que lhe lançou um olhar intrigado e ao mesmo tempo raivoso.

_"O que será que ele quer? Onde já se viu me tirar de uma aula importante como esta?! Ah, mais ele vai ver só!"_

Hermione abriu a porta e saiu no corredor cruzando-o, após ouvir o click da porta se fechando virou-se para Ron e começou a falar, em um tom baixo, mas ameaçador.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! O que você está pensando? Primeiro me manda aquele bilhete completamente...

Hermione não conseguiu terminar a frase pois, em apenas dois passos, Ron a tinha alcançado e a beijado.

Foi um beijo rápido, mas que a deixou grudada no chão. Quando se recuperou a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar foi.

- O que foi isso?

- Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra, não Mione?

- Sim, mas...

- Sem mas! Essas coisas são ou não são.

- Mas...

Ron beijou-a novamente, impedindo-a de continuar a frase, a esse ponto ele já estava com os braços em sua cintura e os dela no pescoço dele.

- O. K, agora acho melhor voltarmos para sala, afinal eu vou precisar das suas anotações para o teste não Mione?

Ron abriu a porta, segurando-a aberta para Hermione passar e entrou em seguida.

- Está tudo certo senhorita Granger?

Ouviu o professor perguntar ao se sentar.

- Perfeitamente professor.

Respondeu. Pegou uma pena, mergulhou-a na tinta e pôs-se a riscar a frase que havia escrito no último centímetro do pergaminho.

_"É uma frase muito bonita, mas creio que não se aplica mais ao meu caso." _Pensou.

Sentiu-se observada e levantou o olhar que encontrou o de Ron, sorriu para ele, pegou um novo pergaminho e voltou as suas anotações, pois, sabia que iriam ser necessárias.

* * *

A/N: A frase que Mione escreveu originalmente eh: "Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest." e eh de uma fic chamada Tangled quem for fluente em ingles pode ler pq eh bem legal e está no  
Já a pergunta do Ron...c eu não me engano eu ouvi no filme 'Como Perder um Homem em 10 Dias' se ainda não assistiram assistam pq eh mto bom....  
Eu absolutamente definitivamente nao estou tendo nenhum lucro com esta fic....

Axu q eh isso....espero que tenham gostado e naum se esquecam de review!!!!alguns segundos a mais naum fazem mita diferenca....


End file.
